Peace and Quiet
Peace and Quiet is the seventeenth episode of the seventh season. Plot At the docks, goods are arriving night and day, causing the engines to work so hard that their axles ache. So the Fat Controller brings in a new engine called Murdoch to help. He has ten driving wheels and looks very strong. The engines all welcome him, but Murdoch thinks they are all very chatty. Later, Murdoch has a very long train to pull. He looks forward to some peace and quiet, but everywhere he goes is noisy. Murdoch looks forward to a nice rest at the sheds that night. But as he arrives, Salty and Harvey begin to ask him lots of questions about his past. Murdoch becomes annoyed and tells them both that he wants peace and quiet, and that he does not want to share a shed with chatterboxes. Salty tells him that they are only being friendly. The next day, Murdoch has another long train to pull. This time, he travels through the countryside. He is happy to finally have some peace and quiet. But he comes across some sheep on the line, who have escaped through a broken fence. His driver and fireman fail to move the sheep, so Toby is sent to help by bringing the farmer. The sheep are so noisy that Murdoch wishes he was back with Salty and Harvey. Toby finally arrives and the farmer and his two dogs move the sheep off the line. Murdoch continues on his way. Later that evening, Murdoch arrives back at the sheds with Harvey and Salty. He apologises for being rude to them, and Harvey tells him that they are happy to share the shed with him. This reminds Salty of a story, which makes Murdoch smile. The sheep would have kept him awake, but a story might send him to sleep. Characters * Thomas * Harvey * Murdoch * Salty * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (stock footage) * Toby (does not speak) * Farmer Trotter (not named; does not speak) * Percy (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Douglas (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Arthur (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Gordon (deleted scene) * Donald (deleted scene) * Annie and Clarabel (deleted scene) * Cyril the Fogman (deleted scene cameo) Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Knapford Sheds * The Coaling Plant * Henry's Tunnel * Suddery Castle * Sir Topham Hatt's Office * Tidmouth Harbour (stock footage) * Wellsworth (deleted scene) * The Cement Works (deleted scene) * Marseille (mentioned) Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-first episode of the seventh season. * Stock footage from Fish is used. * In Nick Jr. and PBS airings, the New Series Music at the end is played during the transition. * In the Michael Brandon version, Murdoch says "Thanks, Toby!" at the end of the penultimate scene. * In a still picture, Arthur is not in the shed next to Harvey, Salty, and Murdoch. * A faceless Bulstrode model can be seen in the second scene of the episode. * A rare picture shows Harvey with an angry face which is the only time it has been seen to date. * Salty is the engine shunting the trucks next to Thomas, but in a rare picture however, Harvey is shown pulling the train instead of Salty. * Salty says, "Have you worked Marseille?" Marseille is a city in southern France known for its large harbour. * This episode marks the last appearance of Duck until the twelfth season episode Excellent Emily, excluding a stock footage cameo in Not So Hasty Puddings. * Michael Brandon's narration of this episode only aired on television. It was later released for digital download on Amazon. Goofs * The two shots of Murdoch at the coaling plant appear to have been filmed separately. The first shot shows Duck under the hopper and a track on either side of Murdoch. Additionally, Murdoch is pulling the train he left with. In the second shot, there's only one track next to Murdoch, Duck is puffing in the opposite direction, and Murdoch is pulling the train he is supposed to pull the next day. * When Murdoch is about to depart from Brendam for the second time, his eyes are wonky. * Murdoch has Arthur's whistle sound. * The narrator says "The farmer and his dog went to work," but the farmer has two dogs. * When Murdoch tells Harvey and Salty off, Harvey does not have a face. * For a brief second in the final shot, Murdoch's eyes do move in alignment with each other. * The number of the few black sheep amongst the flock keeps changing. * When Murdoch returns to the shed in the last scene Emily is there too, but in the last two shots she has disappeared. Merchandise * Books - A Little Rest for Murdoch (Germany only) * My Thomas Story Library - Murdoch (discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:PeaceandQuiettitlecard.png|Title card File:PeaceandQuietUKTitleCard.png|2004 UK DVD Title Card File:PeaceandQuietUStitlecard.png|US DVD title card/Michael Angelis US Title Card File:Peace&QuietUStitlecard2.jpg|2004 New Series TV Title Card File:PeaceandQuiettitlecard3.png|Digital Download title card/Michael Brandon US Title Card File:PeaceandQuietWelshTitleCard.jpeg|Welsh Title Card File:PeaceandQuietJapanesetitlecard.jpg|Japanese title card File:PeaceandQuietPolishTitleCard.PNG|Polish Title Card File:PeaceandQuietTaiwanesetitlecard.png|Taiwanese title card File:Fish28.png|Stock footage File:PeaceAndQuiet1.png File:PeaceAndQuiet2.png File:PeaceAndQuiet3.png File:PeaceAndQuiet4.png File:PeaceAndQuiet5.png File:PeaceAndQuiet6.png|Harvey File:PeaceAndQuiet7.png File:PeaceAndQuiet8.png File:PeaceAndQuiet9.png File:PeaceAndQuiet10.png File:PeaceAndQuiet11.png|Douglas and Murdoch File:PeaceAndQuiet12.png File:PeaceAndQuiet13.png File:PeaceAndQuiet14.png|Salty File:PeaceAndQuiet15.png File:PeaceAndQuiet16.png File:PeaceAndQuiet17.png File:PeaceAndQuiet18.png File:PeaceAndQuiet19.png File:PeaceAndQuiet20.png File:PeaceAndQuiet21.png File:PeaceAndQuiet22.png File:PeaceAndQuiet23.png File:PeaceAndQuiet24.png File:PeaceAndQuiet25.png File:PeaceAndQuiet26.png File:PeaceAndQuiet27.png File:PeaceAndQuiet28.png File:PeaceAndQuiet29.png File:PeaceAndQuiet30.png File:PeaceAndQuiet31.png File:PeaceAndQuiet32.png File:PeaceAndQuiet33.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:PeaceAndQuiet34.png File:PeaceAndQuiet35.png File:PeaceAndQuiet36.png|Toby and the sheep File:PeaceAndQuiet37.png File:PeaceAndQuiet38.png File:PeaceAndQuiet39.png File:PeaceAndQuiet40.png File:PeaceAndQuiet41.png File:PeaceAndQuiet42.png|Murdoch and Toby File:PeaceAndQuiet43.png File:PeaceAndQuiet44.png File:PeaceAndQuiet45.png File:PeaceAndQuiet46.png File:PeaceAndQuiet47.png File:FiveNewEnginesintheShed13.png|Deleted scene File:FiveNewEnginesintheShed17.png|Deleted scene File:FiveNewEnginesintheShed20.png|Deleted scene File:PeaceandQuiet11.PNG File:PeaceandQuiet12.PNG|Deleted scene File:PeaceandQuiet13.PNG File:PeaceandQuiet14.PNG File:PeaceandQuiet16.PNG File:PeaceandQuiet17.PNG File:PeaceandQuiet18.PNG File:PeaceandQuiet19.PNG File:PeaceandQuiet20.PNG File:PeaceandQuiet23.PNG File:PeaceandQuiet52.png File:PeaceandQuiet53.png File:PeaceandQuiet55.jpg File:PeaceandQuiet56.jpeg File:PeaceandQuiet57.png File:PeaceandQuiet58.png File:PeaceandQuiet59.png File:Peace&QuietThomasLand.jpg|Depicted at Thomas Land in Japan File:MurdochStoryLibrarybook.jpg|2007 Book File:Murodch2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Book File:ALittleRestforMurdoch.png|German Book Episode File:Peace & Quiet - British Narration|UK Narration (Classic Series Music) File:Peace and Quiet - Michael Angelis American Narration|Michael Angelis US Narration File:Peace and Quiet - Michael Brandon American Narration|Michael Brandon US Narration Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes